


Help! My rival turned into a neko boy

by justanothernolife



Series: I love Kageyama Tobio and so does everyone else [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Smut, Kuroo is a rambler, M/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, catboy Kageyama Tobio, curse, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernolife/pseuds/justanothernolife
Summary: Kuroo never expected to get close to Kageyama Tobio. And if he did, it was definitely not by helping him after he managed to get himself turned into a cat boy.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: I love Kageyama Tobio and so does everyone else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847995
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Help! My rival turned into a neko boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Make sure to check out my other stories if you are as whipped for Kageyama as I am. Feel free to comment any prompt you want in the future <3

Kageyama scowled as he was pushed around by the force of new passengers making their way into the metro. He looked at the sign and decided that he would get out at the next stop, even though the main station was still six stops away. He would much rather walk than spend another ten minutes being packed like sardines with these rushing businessmen and -women. He was on his way back to Miyagi after having stayed with his sister in Tokyo for a few days.  He had only been in the capital a few times before, most of them being with his Kitagawa Daiichi team. And most recently to a practice match at Nekoma High with his current team. All of those times however, he had blindly followed his captains or coaches, too occupied with volleyball to admire the big city, much less remember the routes.

Kageyama shoved his way through the crowd and hurriedly made his way out of the first exit he saw. He took out his phone and followed the navigation app towards the Tokyo main station. After fifteen minutes of walking he found himself in a small shopping area, he snarled at his phone when it gave a notification signaling the shutting down process due to lack of power.  _ Fucking phone, how am I supposed to get to the station now?  _ The setter decided that with his sense of direction, which Hinata had called ‘the worst he had ever experienced’, it would be better to ask one of the shopkeepers for directions. He glanced at his watch and concluded that he should definitely hurry if he didn’t want to miss his train. 

Kageyama entered the first shop he saw, which looked like an antique shop from the inside. Every wall was covered with old bookshelves filled with things that Kageyama could only describe as ‘ancient’. The room was stuffy and dark, only a sliver of natural daylight along with several candles illuminating the interieur. He approached the woman behind the counter, who looked just as old as the goods being sold. 

‘’Excuse me miss, but I am supposed to go the Tokyo main station. Could you please tell me which way I should go?’’ He politely bowed his head. 

The woman smiled. ‘’Well well, what a handsome young man. It’s been a while since I’ve had such a youngster at my shop.’’ 

Kageyama flushed slightly at the compliment. ‘’Ah, thank you very much ma'am. But I am in a little bit of a hurry.’’ 

The woman continued talking. ‘’Your eyes are very pretty and such nice skin too. How old are you?’’ 

Although Kageyama was raised to be very polite, he was never good at controlling his temper. And this woman was starting to piss him off. ‘’Look, I’m sorry but I don’t have time for small talk, so are you going to tell me the directions to the station or not.’’ 

The woman frowned and proceeded to lecture the teenager. ‘’Do you think it’s appropriate to talk to your elders like that? Didn’t your parents teach you how to be polite?’’ 

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. ‘’That’s it! I don’t give a shit about what you think. So shut up you old hag! I’m leaving.’’ 

He stormed his way to the door, but a sinister voice made him stop in his tracks. 

‘’Go ahead and leave. You will regret talking to me like that. I’ll see you soon enough, when you come back crawling and begging. Good day then, young man.’’ 

Kageyama felt a shiver run up his spine as he closed the shop door.  _ Did she just curse me? _

He continued walking, going off of crowd density to determine the location of that stupid main station. He felt himself get weaker with every step he took. Suddenly bumping into a taller figure. He was about to apologize when a surprised voice reached his ears. 

‘’Kageyama? What are you doing here?’’ 

The setter looked up and came face to face with the one and only captain of the Nekoma volleyball team. Kageyama let out a relieved sigh. Maybe Kuroo could show him the way to the station. He opened his mouth, trying to ask the question, when his knees gave out. The last thing he heard was Kuroo shouting his name before drifting into a deep slumber. 

Kuroo shook the boy in panic. ‘’Kageyama! get yourself together.’’ 

A few people looked on full of worry. He was about to ask for help, when Kageyama started stirring. Kuroo checked his pulse and breathing pattern, before determining that the young setter fell asleep.  _ What the hell? Who just falls asleep like that in the middle of the street while talking.  _ The third year let out a sigh. Contemplating what he was supposed to do. He had only spoken a few words to the setter during their practice match. He could call Daichi, but they were all the way in Miyagi, and the boy was only asleep, not in danger. He tried shaking Kageyama, but he just kept mumbling incoherent things, no sign of waking up any time soon. Kuroo looked around and saw that more people were starting to stare and point at them. 

He laughed nervously. ‘’Sorry, my friend here just fell asleep. There is nothing to worry about.’’ Some of the people frowned, doubting his words. Before they could interrogate the middle blocker, he hauled Kageyama’s sleeping figure on his back and carried him to the Kuroo household. He was glad his parents were gone this week. He didn’t know how he would be able to explain the current situation. Hell, he himself didn’t even knew what was going on. 

Kuroo opened the door and layed the boy on his couch. He crouched next to him shaking the setter. ‘’Oi, Kageyama. Wake up.’’  _ No movement  _

‘’If you wake up now. I’ll get Kenma to train with you.’’ He remembered how the setter kept staring at his best friend.  _ Still nothing _ . ‘’Alright if you don’t wake up. I’m going to stuff chili peppers in your nose.’’ Kageyama started stirring. Kuroo sat up straight, anticipating the awakening of the boy, only to be disappointed when Kageyama turned his face towards him.  _ Still asleep _ . 

Kuroo screamed in frustration and he glared at the setter occupying his couch. Kageyama looked very different without his trademark frown. The current peaceful expression allowed his other features to stand out. Kuroo carefully took the boy in. He found that his eyelashes were surprisingly long. His cheeks looked kind of soft with a red hue covering white skin. And his lips were pretty pouty as a small trail of drool found its way out of them. The third year shifted his gaze to his exposed neck and collarbone. He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized what he was doing. He decided to make some dinner to keep his thoughts off of the sleeping boy. 

Kuroo turned off the stove when he finished making the pot of curry. He walked back into the living room to check on Kageyama. Only to find the couch empty. He panicked and looked around the room until he heard a scream from the bathroom. He hurried towards the source. 

‘’Kageyama what happe-’’ Kuroo froze in the doorway of the bathroom when he saw the setter. The middle blocker blinked several times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  There Kageyama Tobio stood, staring back at him with wide blue eyes. Fully equipped with fluffy cat ears and a tail. 

‘’What the fuck!’’ Kuroo scrambled back and fell on his butt, too shocked to register the pain. 

Kageyama walked towards him and started shaking his shoulders, clearly distressed. His ears fell flat, twitching slightly. And his tail was pointed downwards.  _ Oh god, I must be dreaming _ Kuroo gaped at the newly added features of the cat boy (?). 

‘’Please help me! -Nyan~’’ Kageyama froze. ‘’What the fuck -Nyan~’’ He slapped his hands on his mouth, horrified of the sound he just produced. 

He carefully tried to ask a question, eyebrows pinched in a frown as he focused on his wording. ‘’What happened to me?.........-Nyan~’’ Kageyama screamed out in frustration. Causing Kuroo to let out a bark of laughter, despite the absurd situation they found themselves in. Kageyama glared at the Nekoma student. Who desperately tried to make sense of what was happening to the boy in front of him. 

He tried to calm the boy down. ‘’Kageyama-kun, I’m sure you are hungry? I made curry. We can talk while we eat.’’ At the sound of his favorite dish, Kageyama’s ears perked up and he nodded, still afraid to speak. Kuroo stared at his cat ears.  _ So cutee, but also what the fuck am I supposed to do?! This better be a joke or dream. But if it is. Does that make me a pervert??.  _

While Kuroo was having a mental breakdown. Kageyama pulled at his ears, trying to take them off.  The last thing he remembered was walking to the station and bumping into someone. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a living room he didn’t recognize. He had felt something between his legs, and quickly found a tail that was  _ attached _ to HIM. He had hurried towards the bathroom, where he could find a mirror. And upon seeing the ears, he had screamed. Realizing he was in Kuroo’s house was surprising, but it was the least of his worries. 

Kageyama sat down at the dinner table, while Kuroo filled two plates with curry. The air around them was undeniably awkward. The middle blocker put the plate in front of the boy, who gave a him stiff bow before digging in. Kuroo nervously cleared his throat. 

‘’I understand if you don’t want to speak, but I won’t judge you for you know… So if you could maybe try to explain what happened before you suddenly fell asleep in the middle of the street haha’’ He awkwardly finished. Kageyama blushed at the memory. He couldn’t believe he just fell asleep like that.  _ How embarrassing. _ He was still self-conscious about speaking, but he knew that the problem wouldn’t be solved if he stayed silent. 

‘’U-uhm, I was in Tokyo to visit my sister. And I was on my way to the main station, but I got lost, because my phone died. I’m not really sure how I fell asleep…-Nyan~’’ He flushed red down his neck. Totally mortified to be sitting in the house of the captain of their rival team, looking like a fucking twink cat boy, making twink cat boy noises.

Kageyama was glad that the other boy was trying to make him comfortable. He thought back to what had happened on his way to the station to make his fall asleep. He got lost and entered a shop... _ That’s it! That old hag put a curse on him! _ Kageyama shot up. Startling the poor middle blocker. 

‘’I know what happened! -Nyan~’’ Kuroo looked at him puzzled. ‘’After my phone died, I tried asking for directions by entering this old antique shop. The woman at the store refused to help me and put a curse on me. -Nyan~’’ 

Kuroo blinked. Suddenly he slapped himself in the face, causing Kageyama to let out a surprised yelp. 

‘’I’m sorry Kageyama, I just wanted to make sure this was real. You’re telling me you turned into  _ this _ because you got cursed by some woman in a sketchy shop?’’ 

He looked at the cat boy with tired eyes. Kageyama panicked, he wasn’t sure what to do, but he couldn’t exactly go out like this. He stood up and bowed deeply, ears twitching. 

‘’I’m very sorry to burden you like this Kuroo-san, and I know it sounds ridiculous. But I don’t know what to do. So if you could please help me a little, I will be out of your hair soon! -Nyan~’’ 

Kuroo watched as his blue eyes started to water, and he hurriedly tried to calm the boy down. Assuring him that he would help. ‘’So, what do you want to do now? It’s late, so you can stay here for tonight.’’ 

‘’Thank you. I’m going back to the shop tomorrow to find that cursed woman.-Nyan~’’ Kageyama snarled. 

Another awkward silence filled the room after they finished cleaning the dishes. Kuroo remembered that Daichi had told him that the setter was socially awkward and only thought about volleyball. So he started to ask Kageyama about his quick with Hinata. Kageyama visibly perked up. Ears twitching happily and his tail moving excitedly. Kuroo has always had a soft spot for cats. He knew it was probably wrong, seeing as it was a serious problem if Kageyama never turned back, but he couldn’t help but admire how adorable the cat boy looked. They continued talking about volleyball.

Kuroo tried his best not to focus on the setter’s ears, but he was dying out of curiosity.  ‘’Can I touch your ears?’’ He blurted out, before realizing how rude he sounded.  ‘’Sorry. Only if you are comfortable with it of course. If you don’t want to I completely understand.’’ Kuroo rambled, embarrassed. 

Kageyama was a little bit taken aback at his request, but Kuroo had been nothing but respectful to him all evening.  He let out a snort as Kuroo continued babbling. A surge of confidence overtook him as he took Kuroo’s hand and placed it on top of one of his ears.  Kuroo fell silent as he felt the fluffy ear under his palm. Mesmerized, he started stroking the ears. The younger felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine as Kuroo’s fingers tangled in his hair, petting him. 

He closed his eyes and subconsciously started purring.  Kuroo stilled and Kageyama opened his eyes, only to see the middle blocker furiously blushing. At that moment he realized that he was purring and red exploded on his own face. ‘’S-Sorry. -Nyan~’’ 

Kuroo looked away, blush still present on his cheeks. ‘’It’s fine.’’ 

The room once again filled itself with an uncomfortable tension. Kuroo cleared his throat. ‘’I-I’ll go get a futon. You must be tired. I’m going to sleep too. You can use the shower if you want.’’ With that he ran out of the room. 

Both of them thinking.  _ What the fuck was THAT? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave lots of comments and kudos!


End file.
